When I need you
by ShannonandStella
Summary: a one-shot with Emily and JJ and their family. AU.


Some basic information on this story before you start reading: firstly this has no reference to their ages with the show because we all know that if Emily was to have a daughter now when her daughter was 16 years old she would be a LOT older than 46.

JJ: 40 years old

Emily: 46 years old

Indiana: 16 years old

Sarah: 18 years old.

I don't own criminal minds but I do own Sarah and Indiana.

As the blonde haired blue eyed girl hoped out of the car rolling her eyes as her mother yelled at her again

"Indiana don't you dare walk away from me" Came the blonde stern voice, Turning around Indiana threw her hands up in the air

"As much as you want to you can't control my life, and don't act as though you care mum" she yelled as she walked into the large house that Emily had bought for them, JJ leant against the car door closing her eyes and taking a large breathe before grabbing her bag from the back of the car she walked into the house seeing her daughter walking towards her with her running gear JJ sighed again

"You aren't going anywhere Indi" said JJ as she placed the bag down

"Mum don't you get it, I am 16 you don't run my life anymore, and you can't exactly say that you have always been there either just let me go" said Indi as she pushed past her stunned mother before slamming the door and running down the long street towards the one place that she knew that she could stay and have peace.

Back at the house JJ had her head in her hands letting tears slowly trickle down her face, their daughter had been fighting with them for the last couple of months, they had tried everything to understand why their daughter was being like this and what had changed they had drawn a blank.

"Jen, Indi" called Emily as she dropped of her go bag in the cupboard next to the front door before hanging her coat up as she walked through the hall and into the lounge room, she noticed JJ sitting on the lounge with her head in her hands as Emily walked over pulling JJ into her lap as she sat down

"Jen what happened?" asked Emily placing a kiss on JJ's temple

"She was pissed when I picked her up this afternoon, she just said that I don't care" cried JJ placing her head on Emily's shoulder as Emily placed another kiss to her head

"Is she home?" asked Emily looking over her shoulder to look towards the stairs that lead to their room and Indi's room

"No she left as soon as she got home she got into her running gear and left, that was about an hour ago" said JJ as she tried to get her breathing under control, kissing Emily quickly before wrapping her arms around Emily's torso as she placed a kiss to Emily's neck

"When she gets home we will talk to her Jen" said Emily not understanding why their daughter was acting out this way, every time they where home the teenage version of JJ would always leave or stay in her room trying to keep away from her mother's as much as possible

"Em I am scared that we are losing our little girl, when she was younger she was always around us but now it is as though she can't get away quick enough" mumbled JJ into Emily's neck

"I know sweetie, I will talk to her when she gets home" said Emily moving her body so that JJ was resting between her legs her body melted into the front of Emily's

"I love you Em" said JJ closing her eyes tiredly

"I love you too, Jen" said Emily as she wrapped her arms around JJ's middle as she heard JJ's breathing even out and become shallow the signal that she was now asleep

"Indi, what are you doing here?" asked Sarah surprised as she opened the door to her apartment, noticing the tears running down the teenagers face she pulled her crying girlfriend into a hug, the blonde leant her head against her taller girlfriends chest her strong arms embraced her tightly, stroking her hair gently giving her silent support

"I can't stand it anymore, my mum's should have protected me from him, but as usual they where off somewhere saving someone else, what happens when I need their help" cried Indi angry and her fists curled involuntarily

"I know Hun" said Sarah as she pulled her crying and angry girlfriend into her apartment

"Hun you have to tell them" said Sarah kissing her girlfriends head running her hands through the silky strands of her hair

"I can't" said Indi her body wracking her body with sobs

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Sarah, Indi nodded wordlessly "How long have you been running?" asked Sarah noticing for the first time the running gear that was being worn

"I don't know, about an hour maybe?" Said Sarah shrugging her shoulders

"Sarah, you can't keep putting your body through this sweet heart, you know that it isn't healthy" said Sarah reprimanding her, she nodded weakly

"We need to tell your mum's" said Sarah as she placed a jumper over her girlfriend's arms; as the cold weather was just staring to set in

"I can't" mumbled Indi shaking her head

"You can, plus I will be there the whole time" Indi contemplated this for a second before nodding her head "Okay come on let's get you home" grabbing another jacket from the coat hanger she wrapped it around herself as she grabbed the keys from the bowl on the table next to the door

Half an hour later they were sitting in the car outside Indi's house seeing the lights on Indi started to feel butterflies in her stomach, telling her mother's about the incident three months ago

"Come on, it's starting to get cold in here" said Sarah opening her door and walking over to the other side of the car opening Indi's door and wrapping an arm around the small waist of the girls waist feeling the tiny bump on her stomach, as they opened the door they noticed Emily looking angrily at Indi

"Where have you been?" asked Emily slightly angry as she extracted herself from JJ leaving the younger woman lying on the lounge sleeping

"Emily don't be mad at her until we tell you everything" said Sarah as she stepped in front of Indi who had shied away and hid behind Sarah

"What happened?" asked Emily suddenly getting worried

"We need to tell you both" said Sarah motioning to JJ who had fallen asleep, Emily nodded before walking over to JJ and waking her up softly and waking her up, Indi looked up at Sarah her eyes glazed over in fear as she placed herself as close to Sarah as she could

"Everything will be alright" whispered Sarah into Indi's ear, nodding her head slightly Sarah moved her and Indi towards the lounge that sat across from the one that now sat a dazed JJ and a worried looking Emily "You can tell them, I am right here" whispered Sarah noticing Emily lifting a eye brow and her gesture

"I am sorry mum" mumbled Indi as she held onto Sarah's hand, Emily and JJ nodded their head instinctively knowing that they shouldn't interrupt their daughter "When you where on that case three months ago, the one when you left for the week" giving a slight pause Emily and JJ both knew the case and nodded their head "Sarah invited me to come over for the night, I decided to run over to her place because I hadn't run that day, on the way their I decided to take a short cut, there is a small alley behind the park on the way to Sarah's, when I was about half way down some guy grabbed me, and threatened me saying that he would kill me if I made a sound, he.. he..." Indi started crying heavily Sarah wrapped her arms around Indi placing a kiss to her temple

"Do you want me to finish for you?" asked Sarah, her voice was broken, she loved Indi so much that every time she heard Indi's screams or cries it broke her heart, Indi nodded her head

"He raped Indi, she rung me after and I went and got her, we took her to the hospital but she didn't want to do a rape kit or even tell the doctors what happened so we made up a story about the cut on her head saying that she bumped it on a shelf" Emily and JJ where staring at Indi shocked before Emily came over to her and took her hands in her's as she placed a kiss to her daughter's fore head

"I am sorry baby girl" said Emily, Indi nodded before throwing her arms around Emily's neck and crying into her mother's neck as she did when she was a child and didn't like the lightning and thunder that came with some storms, Emily held her tight as she wrapped her arms around her crying daughter

"Mum that isn't the end" mumbled Indi into her neck letting her crying subside for a second, Before looking over at JJ who was sitting on the lounge with her head in her hands her body shaking, grabbing her mother's hand she lead her over to JJ before wrapping her arms around her mother who in turn wrapped her arms around her daughter as Emily placed a hand on each of their backs watching the scene before her noticing that Sarah was sitting on the other lounge letting silent tears trail down her face, Emily walked over to Sarah and placed a kiss to her temple

"Thank you for looking after my girl" Sarah nodded giving her a small smile before turning her attention back to her crying girlfriend

"Indi, you need to tell them the rest" said Sarah, She saw that Indi nodded, JJ let her grip as Indi walked back over to Sarah and sat next to her

"I didn't think of it at the time, he used a condom but it must have broke, I had been sick for the last couple of days so Sarah made me take a pregnancy test and it came back positive" said Indi looking down not able to meet her mother's eyes, Emily stared at her shocked but quickly recovered

"What are you planning to do?" asked Emily, JJ placed a hand on top of hers

"I am keeping it, I can't have an abortion mum" said Indi looking up at her mothers

"I know that you guys will supports me, plus uncle Derek and Spence, Aunty P will be happy as well, Plus I have Sarah" said Indi as she leant into Sarah, Sarah smiled before kissing her temple nodding her head towards JJ and Emily

"Well I am going to be a grandmother sooner that I thought" said Emily smiling at Jennifer

"Oh come on Em, I am like 44 I have a daughter who is going to have a child" cried JJ smiling as Emily rolled her eyes

"So it is okay with you two?" asked Indi quietly that JJ and Emily just heard

"Sweetie, we love you more than you can know, and it is totally up to you what happens, but we will support you the whole way" said Emily as she sat down beside JJ

"Thanks Mum" said Indi showing the first smile she had since she had left Sarah that morning

"Is this why you have been angry and upset?" asked JJ, Indi nodded her head

"None of what happened was your fault and I knew that, but for some reason I felt as though if you had been here than I wouldn't have been raped" said Indi as she looked at the ground Sarah placed a supportive hand on Indi's back before Indi buried her head into Sarah's neck

"I would have never left for that case, either would have you mother if we had known that there was even the slightest chance that this was going to happen" said Emily, Indi nodded her head as she let out a little yawn

"I think it is time for you to bed sweetie" said Sarah as she rubbed Indi's back lovingly

"I don't want you to leave" mumbled Indi as she snuggled into her lovers embrace

"If your mums say that it is okay then I wont leave your side" she looked over to Emily and JJ, they both nodded "thank you"

"No problems, You two head of to bed" said Emily, Indi protested when Sarah tried to stand up sighing Sarah picked up the dead weight at her side who only weighed 110 pounds

"Let me down" said Indi mumbling as she wrapped her arms around Sarah's neck, JJ laughed and Emily couldn't help but smile at the situation

"Sweetheart, you just complained when I went to stand up so I picked you up and you are complaining I can't win" Emily laughed slightly

"Believe me if she is anything like JJ when she was pregnant we are all stuffed, why do you think we only had Indi?" joked Emily quickly jumping away as JJ tried to hit her playfully

"I want to sleep" complained Indi as she kissed Sarah on the cheek

"Okay I am going" said Sarah walking towards the stairs and easily walking up with her lover in her arms the soccer practice and training had done her some good thought Sarah as she placed Indi on the bed as she reached the room, pulling of Indi's shoes and jumper before tucking her under the blanket and removing her own shoes and jumper before climbing in behind Indi and wrapping her arm around her waist, the sleeping teenager shifted instinctively in her sleep towards the woman behind her.

Twenty minutes later JJ and Emily opened Indi's door to see the two sleeping comfortably together

"Is it bad that I feel happy that our little girl has grown up and going to have her own little one?" asked JJ as she placed her head on Emily's chest as Emily wrapped her arms around JJ's waist

"it isn't the best situation for Indi to have a child, especially when he or she grows up and asks who their father is, but Indi and Sarah will be happy together, we should probably talk about getting Indi some counselling and probably Sarah too this isn't just affecting Indi" JJ nodded before grabbing Emily's hand

"Come on, those two are asleep for now we should do the same we can discuss what is going to happy with them two tomorrow" Emily nodded before walking both her and JJ towards their room, hoping that soon everything would be alright again.


End file.
